


Shi-Gon Appreciation Art

by Darth_Videtur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Quieev, Sith and Jedi, Slash, possible sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur
Summary: Shee-Gon/Quieev/Shi-Gon/etc = Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn and Naboo Ambassador Sheev Palpatine. I love the dynamics between these two: the older rogue Jedi padawan who marches to the beat of his own drum, and the younger abused redheaded Sith Apprentice who always has to cause trouble. The Big Bad of the Saga needs his wholesome Jedi to rein him in. My guilty pleasure rare pairing.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Sheev Palpatine, Qui-Gon Jinn/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Stop Calling Me Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon just called Sheev "Freckles." 
> 
> He hates it.

**Author's Note:**

> We need an official name for this pairing.   
> Quieev?   
> Shi-Gon?   
> Palpajinn?


End file.
